Choose a page layout: Top 10 list, Standard layout, Blank page
It was just before dawn One miserable morning in black 'forty four. When the forward commander Was told to sit tight When he asked that his men be withdrawn. And the Generals gave thanks As the other ranks held back The enemy tanks for a while. And the Anzio bridgehead Was held for the price Of a few hundred ordinary lives. And kind old King George Sent Mother a note When he heard that father was gone. It was, I recall, In the form of a scroll, With gold leaf adorned, And I found it one day In a drawer of old photographs, hidden away. And my eyes still grow damp to remember His Majesty signed With his own rubber stamp. It was dark all around. There was frost in the ground When the tigers broke free. And no one survived From the Royal Fusiliers Company C. They were all left behind, Most of them dead, The rest of them dying. And that's how the High Command Took my daddy from me. "Oh, for fadoodle's sake...stop letting off fireworks and shouting and screaming...I'm trying to sing a song! I mean, I don't care. If you don't wanna hear, you know, fadoodle ya. I'm sure there's a lot of people who DO want to hear it, so why don't you keep quiet and...You want to let your fireworks off, go outside and let them off there...and if you want to shout and scream and holler, go and do it out there, but...I'm trying to sing a song that some people want to listen to! I want to listen to it!" What shall we use to fill the empty spaces Where waves of hunger roar? Shall we set out across the sea of faces In search of more and more'' applause? Shall we buy a new guitar? Shall we drive a more powerful car? Shall we work straight through the night? Shall we get into fights? Leave the lights on? Drop bombs? Do tours of the east? Contract diseases? Bury bones? Break up homes? Send flowers by phone? Take to drink? Go to shrinks? Give up meat? Rarely sleep? Keep people as pets? Train dogs? Race rats? Fill the attic with cash? Bury treasure? Store up leisure? But never relax at all With our backs to the wall. Good morning Worm your honour The crown will plainly show The prisoner who now stands before you Was caught red handed showing feelings Showing feelings of an almost human nature This will not do CALL THE SCHOOLMASTER! I always said he'd come to no good In the end your honour If they'd let me have my way I could Have flayed him into shape But my hands were tied The bleeding hearts and artists Let him get away with murder Let me hammer him today Crazy toys in the attic I am crazy Truly gone fishing They must have taken my marbles away Crazy toys in the attic he is crazy You little shizzle, you're in it now I hope they throw away the key You should talked to me more often Than you did, but no! you had to go your own way. Have you broken any homes up lately? Category:Jesus H. Jesus Category:Badge Pages Category:Q&A Category:Sports Category:Regular Show Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Sonic Category:Spongebob Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Aliens Category:Lemons Category:Gabe Newell Category:Memes Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pokemon Category:Meap Category:Adventure Time Category:Compliens Category:Mario Category:Disney Category:The Bunker Category:Ponies Category:Portal Category:Stories Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:68537 Category:Jgfhg Category:Dfht69dbhg Category:Fyhdy Category:G Category:Try548t6 Category:Ghrp Category:Tht Category:Gh Category:H Category:Fy Category:Fg Category:Dh Category:567 Category:64 Category:Y Category:Yh Category:Gs Category:Gd Category:Hdtg Category:Jht Category:Y56 Category:U67 Category:57 Category:36545 Category:Hhh Category:J Category:Yhf Category:F Category:Go Category:O Category:P Category:Pp Category:Ppp Category:Pppp Category:Pf Category:Sd Category:Ghhd Category:Edfghfdg Category:Fhgsgjhjhjh Category:Fgfdhgfhg Category:Fhgfhfgu67 Category:Gfdgdfgdfgsy9 Category:Fgfdgadfgdrr554 Category:Gfg65 Category:God Category:Ry Category:Gdfh Category:Ytytry Category:Tytrytrytryrtyrty Category:The barfathon Category:Gtdu67 t89 Category:567 47 Category:5685689 Category:78 Category:980 Category:90 Category:- Category:565 Category:55 Category:555 Category:5555 Category:5555555 Category:Ghtgi9 Category:Ore Category:Ryhg Category:Fgfgh Category:Gj76 Category:8t Category:Rter Category:Ghg Category:Jh Category:Jjgh Category:Jhjk Category:8i Category:U Category:Iuiuiuiuiui Category:Uiuiuiuiiuiuiuiiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Category:Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Category:Iiiiiiiii Category:Ii Category:I Category:Iii Category:Iiii Category:Iiiii Category:Iloioluyg Category:44444 Category:4444 Category:4444464 Category:7889809- Category:73567 Category:3657 Category:6756 Category:7t78 Category:79 Category:65 Category:Yg56u Category:Uu Category:Hh Category:Hgdhyj Category:Yi Category:788 Category:6564 Category:34544 Category:000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Category:FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Category:AWEEE Category:HELP Category:SOMEBODY Category:PLEASE Category:JESUS Category:HELP FOR GODSSAKE Category:SOMEBODY PLEASE Category:LET ME DOWN Category:FROM THIS FADOODLING CROSS Category:JESUS CHRIST Category:HELP ME Category:HEY Category:YOU Category:TRAVELER! Category:CAN YOU FADOODLING HELP ME DOWN Category:OH MY GOD Category:THANK YOU SO MUCH TRAVELER Category:MY LIFE Category:IS IN DEBT TO YOU Category:MY NAME'S RICHARD Category:WHAT'S YOURS Category:BILL? Category:REALLY? Category:WELL, THANK YOU BILL! Category:IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME Category:I HAVE TO GO SEE LUCY